


Throne

by unsettled



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cats, Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames has lovely shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throne

She has discovered something very important. Eames has even better shoulders than Yusuf.

Yusuf's are just rounded enough that she can't quite keep her balance for long. Can't quite settle in unless he has a hand helping her, and he tends to need both his hands.

But Eames, Eames' are set just straight enough that she can hook her claws in one seam and drape her legs along the other and ride in majesty as long as she cares to. She thinks he even appreciates her favor during the winter, when he shivers until she's been wrapped around his neck for a while, peering bright eyed at things she can't see from any other vantage point.


End file.
